1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital video camcorder, a digital still camera, or any other similar electronic apparatus includes a solid-state imaging device. The solid-state imaging device is, for example, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor.
For example, a CCD image sensor has an imaging region provided on a substrate. The imaging region has a plurality of pixels arranged in the horizontal and vertical directions and forming a matrix. In the imaging region, a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements, which receives subject image light and produces signal charges, is formed in correspondence with the plurality of pixels. For example, photodiodes are formed as the photoelectric conversion elements.
Vertical transfer registers are provided between columns formed of the plurality of photoelectric conversion elements arranged in the vertical direction in the imaging region. Each of the vertical transfer registers has a plurality of transfer electrodes facing a vertical transfer channel region via a gate insulating film and transfers in the vertical direction the signal charges read from the corresponding photoelectric conversion elements through charge readout portions. A horizontal transfer register then sequentially transfers in the horizontal direction the signal charges having been transferred for each horizontal line (a row of pixels) through the corresponding vertical transfer resister, and an output section outputs the signal charges (see JP-A-7-50401, for example).
In the solid-state imaging device described above, electrode light blocking films that block light incident on the vertical transfer resisters are provided in the imaging region in order to prevent smear or other problems.
Further, a variety of techniques have been proposed to prevent shading, color mixing, and other problems from occurring in a captured image (see JP-A-7-50401, JP-A-10-163462, JP-A-2006-196553, and JP-A-2001-189440, for example).